legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand
Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand is the fourth episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the second episode to complete production and the 30th to air. One partner from each team was kneeling on a raft while holding "an ancient staff of King Tut". When Kirk said go, each player would pull himself across the moat by hooking his staff on the knotted rope above him. Once across, he climbed off the raft and onto the deck; this was his partner's signal to pull the raft back to his side and cross exactly as his partner had. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to jump off the raft - with his staff - and run over to hit the gong. In the Old West, gunfighters used to say, "Speed's fine, but accuracy is final," and nobody knew this better than the prince of the pistoleers: Wild Bill Hickok. He was tall and handsome with long hair and a mustache and was quite a ladies' man. By the time he became marshal of Abilene, Kansas, he was said to have killed more than 100 men. Wild Bill made everyone check their guns at the edge of town and asked lawbreakers to move along peaceably, but if they refused, he wasn't afraid of a shootout. After serving as marshal of Abilene, he joined Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show. One day, playing poker in Deadwood, South Dakota, he was shot from behind by an angry gambler. His poker hand at the time was a full house: three aces and two eights. To this day, it's called "the dead man's hand". Someone grabbed the cards off the table, and they found their way to the Temple. The Orange Iguanas are 12-year-old Joshua Shullener, who wants to be an astronaut, and 11-year-old Sarah Beckmeyer, who collects postcards. The Green Monkeys are 12-year-old Amber, who loves to cook, particularly macaroni and cheese, and 13-year-old Ian, who has seven cats. Dead Man's Hand (Bungee Soap Ramp) At the top of the ramp were three aces and two eights. When Kirk said "go", each player climbed up the ramp on his knees, grabbed a card, slid back down, and dropped it in his bucket. Then he climbed back up again, grabbed another card, and repeated the process. Each player had one minute to get all the cards - or more than his opponent - to win. Ian and Joshua each got two cards in their respective bucket, but Kirk miscounted the score as both having three each due to there being that many cards remaining atop the ramp. Bullet through a Button Hole (Water Chute) Each player had to get a ball (attached to their helmet) through the bullseye at the end of the chute. There was a complication: they had to slide down the chutes and throw it through the hole. If they missed, they had to go back for another. The player with the most bullseyes after one minute won. Amber and Sarah each scored three bullseyes, but Kirk miscounted this game as well: he claimed that both girls scored four bullseyes. High Noon Shootout (Velcro Ball Toss) One player from each team was in position on one of the pillars. When Kirk said "go", the female player tossed a ball, and the male player had to catch it on his velcro shirt. Then she grabbed another ball and tried to hit her partner again. The team with the most balls attached to their male player's shirt at the end of sixty seconds won. The Orange Iguanas won the game after landing eight balls over the Green Monkeys, who only landed five. Amusingly, Sarah accidentally hit Joshua in an inappropriate area with a ball, spurring "insightful" commentary from Kirk. Josh chose the Cave of Sighs as his starting point, only to encounter the first Temple Guard there. He continued across the bottom floor, until he sat on the Throne— while both doors were unlocked, the door to the Swamp did not open all the way. As a result, he ascended to the Heart Room where he was removed with 2:16 remaining. Sarah followed his footsteps, only to be denied access to the Room of the Golden Idols and momentarily backtrack into the Wall Climb; with 1:30 left, she went up to the Observatory, which proved to be a dead end, forcing her to return to the Throne Room. Even more confused, she retreated to the Wall Climb to try the door leading to the Observatory, proceeding to complete the loop from there to the Heart Room down to the Throne Room, where the Swamp door properly opened after she stepped on the Throne. She met the third Temple Guard in the Swamp, and both doors to the Tomb of the Ancient Kings were locked, forcing her to climb upwards to the Room of the Golden Idols, when time expired. Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand Part 1 Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand Part 2 * The audience audibly laughs three times during the episode: ** When Olmec says "Rock on" immediately before the moat. ** The last question during the Steps of Knowledge where Silver Snakes ring in with the "Colonel Sanders!" answer (Colonel Sanders founded KFC). ** During the contestant interview, when Sarah said she had a lot of postcards - and then saying she had 25. * The original prize plugs for this episode are as follows: ** Fashion Bug (Moat Crossing) ** Laguna Sportswear (Steps of Knowledge) ** Crash Test Dummies video game for Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo (Temple Games) * Olmec's description of the aces and eights in Wild Bill Hickok's hand is incorrect. In reality, the cards in Wild Bill's hand were actually a pair of aces and a pair of eights, as seen on the card for the board game. ** Throughout the episode, the dead man's hand is referred to as a card hand of three aces and two eights. However, the actual hand consists of a pair of aces, a pair of eights, and an unknown fifth card. * This is the first of the few episodes where a team guesses a wrong answer that was previously guessed in the Steps of Knowledge. * This is the first episode where a team Green Monkeys competed against a team of Orange Iguanas in the Temple Games. This was also the only time this combination occurs in season 1. * This was the first time that the Orange Iguanas made to the Temple Games and subsequently, the first to make it to Olmec's Temple. * This was the first of four episodes where a team of Orange Iguanas attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Bottom Corner Room. * This is the only episode where Kirk does not say "And here's how" before the prizes were announced. * This is the first episode where all three Temple Guards appear. * When the run ends, the music keeps going (it fades instead of finishing). * The team of Blue Barracudas in this episode later appeared in The Codebook of Mata Hari as the Silver Snakes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:2 Pendants Category:Ran out of Time Category:Layout I Category:Male Going First Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Red/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience